


Dirty Fuckin' Dogs

by CherryBlossomBabes



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: 1990s, Adult Content, Adulthood, Anal Sex, Boys in Chains, Cock Slut, Consensual Sex, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Hair-pulling, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rock Stars, Sex Toys, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryBlossomBabes/pseuds/CherryBlossomBabes
Summary: What exactly goes down in the sexy times Guns has?*incredibly smutty;))))**this is NOT a manual on kinks or fetishes.  Do your research kiddos:)**multiple ships*
Relationships: Axl Rose/Izzy Stradlin, Axl Rose/Slash | Saul Hudson, Duff McKagan/Axl Rose, Duff McKagan/Izzy Stradlin, Duff McKagan/Slash, Slash | Saul Hudson & Izzy Stradlin, Steven Adler/Duff McKagan, Steven Adler/Izzy Stradlin, Steven Adler/Slash
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. Daddy's Boy

SLASH x DUFF  
(Daddy Kink) (Masturbation) (Dirty Talk)  
\----  
The best present I ever got was on my 19th birthday from Saul..

"Happy birthday, baby." Saul whispers, his tongue grazing my ear. "I think you'll like what I got you for a present." His hands snake down to my thighs, squeezing them lightly. 

"Yeah?" I kiss his cheek. "What did you get me?" 

"Let's go upstairs and I'll show you.."

Saul and I go upstairs to our room, shutting and locking our door behind us. With a swift flick of his wrist, Saul pushes me backwards onto our bed. I watch intently as Saul strips off his shirt and pants, crawling on his hands and knees to me. He straddles my lap, his tongue slipping into my mouth again. We taste each other, Saul grinding his cock against my own.

"Fuck, Saul.. give it to me, please!" I whine, my words brushing against his soft lips. 

"Ah ah ah," Saul smirks. "What's my name, Duffy?"

"Fuck, Daddy.. give it to me, please!" I correct. Saul nods, undoing the buttons of my jeans. He yanks them off, his hands kneading at my dick. 

"You're cute when you're turned on, Duffy." With his other hand, Slash rips off my shirt, eyes lingering on my chest. He takes his hand off my bulge, instead putting his tongue against one of my nipples. I gasp and dig my fingers into the silky white sheets lining our bed. Slash bites lightly at one, sending a moan from my throat.

"Slash.. fuck, baby.." I mutter, throwing my arms around his neck. "Mm.. please dont stop.." 

I can feel my cock practically leaking from my boxers. 

"Daddy, can I touch myself?" I feel my hips buckle against Saul's. He takes his lips from my nipple, licking his lips.

"Yeah, baby. So long as I can watch." Slash scoots behind me, his fingers toying at my nipples again, his lips on my neck. I release my cock from my boxers, hissing softly as it pops free. I start stroking, listening to Slash talk dirty into my ear.

"Fuck, so fucking pretty.." Saul mutters, his tongue dragging against my nape. "I wanna do so much to you, Duff. I want to destory you completely. Break you. I wanna tie you up and fuck you raw.."

I let my head lean back against Saul's chest, still stroking furiously. 

"Yeah, Daddy? Tell me more.." 

"I wanna bend you over, and watch you take it in the ass like the whore that you are. Are you my little whore, Duffy?" 

I moan, Saul whispering more intently in my ear.

"Answer me. Are you my little whore, Duffy?"

"Yes, Daddy." I pant. "I'm your whore."

"Good boy." 

"Oh fuck, Daddy, I'm your whore..!"

"Fuck yeah you are.." Saul bites into the back of my neck, and I practically scream.

"Now, cum for Daddy." Saul instructs. He wraps a hand around my cock, stroking intensely. I thrash wildly, my mind fuzzed over by the sheer sensation and overstimulation. 

"Fuck, Saul!" I cry out. I feel myself spill over into Saul's hand as I hit my orgasm, dripping in between his fingers. "Ahh.. shit.."

"I love you, Mckagan." Saul kisses my cheek, licking cum from his fingers. "Happy birthday, baby."


	2. Rapunzel

AXL x IZZY  
(Hair Pulling) (Choking)  
\------  
"Axl? Hey, Ax?" 

I snap back into consciousness and shoot Izzy a smile. 

"Choke me a little harder next time?" I ask. Izzy shoots me a shocked expression.

"Ax, you blacked out!"

"That's the point, love." I run a hand over Izzy's tattooed arm. "Now come on, make me your bitch."

Izzy sighs, but does as I ask, wrapping his hand loosely around my neck again. He squeezes just a bit, my throat tightening. Pleasure spirals through my torso as Izzy continues choking me. When I start teetering on the verge of blacking out again, I tap Izzy's wrist twice, the signal for him to let me go. Izzy releases me and I gasp, oxygen filling my lungs.

"That.. that fucking rocked my world." I laugh. Izzy kisses my forehead, his hand playing in my hair.

"Good." With a swift tug, Izzy yanks my head back, a moan escaping my parted lips. "Happy you enjoyed yourself, but it's time I get a turn, yeah?"

I nod, and Izzy pushes me from the bed to the floor. I get myself to my knees, parting Izzy's long legs. 

"You got it, baby." I nuzzle my head against Izzy's leg. "You mind if I cuddle your cute ass when we're done?" 

"Course not." Izzy takes a ringed hand through his ebony hair, letting it fall back into his eyes. "I'd like that."

"Sweetness." I flick a wink to Izzy and stick my tongue out, licking the bulge growing in his boxers. 

"Fuck!" Izzy clamps a hand over his mouth, biting down on his fingers. Poor baby..

"Hang in there, hun." My hand reaches into Izzy's boxers, pulling out his dripping dick. "I'm gonna make you feel really good in a second.." Izzy just groans in response.

I take a deep breath, taking Izzy's head into my mouth. Izzy chokes on his breath, his hand grabbing at my hair. He yanks while I suck him off, thrusting his hips against my mouth. Hearing me gag on his cock really gets Izzy off..

"Axl, shit.." Izzy murmurs, his dark hair falling into his eyes. Izzy thrusts faster and faster, my tongue and lips working at his juicy cock, fighting to get him to his peak. I take Iz from my mouth before he cums, holding his wet cock in my palm. I bite my lip at Izzy and start stroking him off, watching him squirm against the mattress. 

"You close, baby?" I ask softly. Izzy grunts, which I take as a yes. I listen as his breathing gets shallow and then I let him squirt all over my face, opening my mouth to get a taste of Izzy's sweet nectar.

"Hmm.. you taste delicious, love." I kiss Izzy's thigh, grabbing my shirt from the floor to wipe my face. Izzy is panting, laying down on the mattress, sweat clinging to his face and chest. I clean myself up and hop atop Izzy, burrowing my face into his chest. Izzy scoops me up with his strong arms and holds me against him. I listen to Izzy's heartbeat slow as he crashes from his high.

"I love you so fucking much, Rose." Izzy mumbles, placing a kiss atop my head. 

"I love you too." I shut my eyes and drift off, Izzy still holding me.


	3. Blondes Do It Better

DUFF X STEVEN  
(Mild Bondage) (Collars/leashes) (Sub/Dom) (Ownership)   
\-----

"You okay, Babydoll?" Duff tugs at my collar. "Too tight?"

"Nope " I look up to Duff, giving him a smile sweet enough to cause a cavity. "Now, come one Duffy, make me yours."

Duff nods, untying the bandanna wrapped around his wrist. Straddling my hips, he treads my hands through the headboard of our bed, tying a secure knot around my wrists. Duff kisses each of my wrists before stripping off his shirt. 

"You're so cute." Duff digs his teeth into my collarbone. "So fucking precious." I gasp when Duff's teeth break the skin of my collarbone, moaning as he licks at the new wound.

"Yeah?" I mutter, gritting my teeth. 

"Yeah." Duff's voice vibrates against my neck, sending goosebumps all over my body. "You're a little too innocent."

"Oh?" I mumble. "How so?"

Duff doesn't answer, but instead starts grinding his hips on mine. He gives me a devilish smirk, caressing my cheek.

"Look me in the eyes, and tell me you don't like this, hun." He challenges. 

"I- fuck.." I whimper, tugging at my restraints. 

"Exactly." Brushing the shaggy hair from his eyes, Duff rolls his hips faster, laughing at my suffering. 

"Ahw, what's wrong, baby?" Duff teases. "You want Daddy to touch you?"

"Yes-please.." I squeak out. My brain is fogging over with nothing but lust and desire, and the growing erection I'm getting doesnt help either.

"Not yet, Doll." Duff slides his hands down my thighs. "I wanna do something first."

Duff hops off my waist, kneeling by my legs. He pulls them apart, resting a leg on each of his shoulders. He licks his index finger, then pulls off my boxers, rubbing a saliva coated finger over my entrance. 

"I bought you something, I wonder if youd like it." 

I go to formulate an answer, but before I can, Duff slides something onto my ass.

"Ah!" I cry out. As Duff pushes the unknown object inside me, he caresses my legs. "The fuck is this?"

"Its a vibrator." Duff explains. "It comes with a cute little remote I control it with. It massages your prostate. Watch."

I hear something click, and instantly pleasure spirals through me. The toy hits alllll the right places.

"Holy fuck!" I whine. I feel my eyes roll back into my head as I moan quietly to myself. 

"I'm happy you like it, hun." Duff kisses the inside of my leg. "Why don't I help you out a little bit?"

Duff's warm hand wraps around my cock, squeezing it gently. 

"Fuck.. yes.."

With the stimulation of 2 sensitive areas of me being touched at the same time, I didnt last long. However, seeing Duff lick my cum from his hand is probably the best thing I've ever seen.

"How'd I get so lucky with you, Babydoll?" Duff unties my hands then bucks his head against my chest. "You're just so damn pretty.."


	4. Pop My Cherry

AXL X SLASH

(Just some sweet boys making some sweet love:)♡)

\------

"You nervous?" Saul looks to me, love filling his brown eyes. 

"Fuck yes." I laugh, brushing away a faceful of his curls from his eyes. "You know I've never fucked a guy before."

"Well, I'm honored to be your first." Slash puts his luscious lips to mine, and I savor the taste of nicotine from his tongue. "And for fuck's sake, please tell me if I'm hurting you." 

"No, I'm just gonna let you rip me a new one." I mutter, giggling. "And just not say anything at all."

I feel Saul's lips brush against my neck, and I tilt my head back for him. His teeth bite gently at the skin of my neck, nibbling softly, his hands working at my thighs. 

"Anyone ever tell you that you taste good?" Saul's whispers, his breath tingling my skin. "Like a cherry."

"Ya know, I know something else that's a cherry." I smirk at Saul. "Why don't you pop it for me, hm?"

"Fucking tease." 

I laugh, twirling my fingers in Saul's hair. His hands leave my thighs and go to my shirt, lifting it up. I shiver as he slides his finger over my stomach, his ring leaving a freezing trail from the cold metal on me. He kisses me again, his thumbs rubbing circles in my hip bones. I moan against Saul's mouth, panting gently. 

Slash's touch was intoxicating, especially like this. The second his hands are put on me, I just want him to touch me more amd more. 

"You're cute, brat." Saul chuckles. "So, do you wanna ride me or-"

"Fuck yes." I press my head against Saul's chest. "Please."

Saul kisses my head, stripping off his shirt. I marvel at his beautiful tanned complexion, his tattoos, his strong physique, all while working off my own clothes. 

"You're so pure.." Saul cups my face in his hands, his eyes glittering into mine. "Such beautiful skin.."

"Thanks, Slasher. That's sweet." I nuzzle my nose against his. "Now, come on, I'm hard as fuck right now, and I want you to make me yours."

"Don't gotta tell me twice!" 

Saul undoes his leather pants, beckoning me with a finger. 

"What I'm gonna do is this-" Saul takes his cock from his boxers, and I stare at it tantalizingly. His fucking huge, and a wiggle of fear pings in my stomach. "I'm gonna lube myself up, and you're gonna sit on top of me. Go slow, okay? No rush." 

I nod, grabbing the bottle of lube from the side table next to his bed. I give it to him, watching him coat his dick with the substance. When he's done, he looks up at me.

"You ready, hun?"

"Yes." I strip off my own pants, making my way into Saul's lap. I kiss his lips, lining up his cock with my entrance. As I slip my tongue between Slash's plump lips, I slowly start to sit on his cock, gasping as it goes inside of me. 

"Slow, baby." Saul holds my hips. "Don't hurt yourself."

I bite at my bottom lip as I take more and more of him. Why the fuck hadn't I done this sooner?! 

Eventually, hes completely inside of me, and I go back to kissing Saul. I push myself up from his lap, and back down again, groaning as pleasure spilt from my chest. 

"Good?" 

I nod to Saul, gasping a bit at his cock hits my prostate.

"It feels really fucking good.." I wrap my arms around Saul's neck, grinding my hips a bit. Saul's pout opens, moans rumbling from his throat. 

Now that I was comfortable, I pick up the pace, watching Slash tilt his head back in bliss. 

"Fuck, Slash-" I pant, grabbing at my hair. "Oh my god, you feel so fucking good!" I bounce faster and faster, moaning loud when Slash's cock swells inside of me. 

"Yeah?" Saul grabs my hips, pushing my thighs up. "I can say the same for you. Do you want me to-"

"No." I interrupt. "I wanna feel you, Slasher. I want you to truly make me yours." 

I keeping riding Saul, feeling my orgasm approach. As I hit my climax, I drop my myself on Slash's cock, whining when I feel my own cock cum, tossing my red hair back. Saul spills inside of me, groaning against my shoulder. 

"Oh my god.." I get up, collapsing backward on the bed. "That was-"

"Amazing." Saul finishes. "I am so in love with you, Rosé."

"Me too, Slash." I wrap my arms around his body, holding him close to me. "Thank you.."


	5. Baby In Black

SLASH X IZZY

(Crossdressing)

*also decided to make this for Halloween, because spooky time is best time*

\--------

"Slash, c'mon, we'll be late!" I fiddle with my necklaces in the mirror. Slash and I had been invited to a costume party at Duff's new place, and I just wanted to get it over with so I could drink in peace.

"I need help with this, Iz!"

The bathroom door opens and out comes Saul, dressed to kill in a fluffy, short. red dress. His cloak is pulled up over his head of curls, and he's busy pulling up his white stockings. I clutch my hands into a fist, biting my tongue. 

He looked adorable, like a little Red Riding Hooker. 

"Got it!" Saul springs triumphantly on his feet, his eyes going wide when he sees me. "You look so cute!"

I shrug, wrapping my arms around my bare chest. I'd gone basic: black, ripped up jeans, no shirt, a thousand necklaces, and of course my black wolf ears and tail. 

"I feel like a fucking idiot. " I mutter. Saul rolls his eyes and grabs my hand, winking.

"You look hot as hell, mister. Now c'mon, its party time!"

****

Needless to say, the night didn't go so well. Not even 15 minutes in, and I caught some dude trying to put his hands under Slash's skirt. 5 minutes after that, some fucker decided to get handsy with him. 

"Iz, what the fuck!" Saul pants, trying to keep up with me. I yank him into my car, shutting the door behind me. "I was having fun!"

"I fucking wasn't!" I hiss. Slash shrinks back, his eyes shining. "Baby, I dont like that dudes are feeling on you and everything.."

"Oohhh.." Slash nods slowly. "You're jealous they got to cop a feel, yeah?" He smirks and I feel my face blush.

"No!"

"Yep. Just as I thought." Saul puts a hand to my cheek, pulling my face close to him. "Sweetheart, last time I checked, I'm yours, right?" I nod. "Which means you can come touch me up whenever you want."

Saul gets up from the passenger's seat, plopping himself down on my lap. He snatches up my hands and puts them on his thighs, his eyes staring deep into mine.

"So fucking touch me."

I don't need anymore prodding. I press my lips to Saul's, enjoying the sweet taste of cotton candy vodka on his lips. My hands float off Slash's thighs and rip the bow of his cloak instead, tearing it off.

"Theres that beautiful face of yours." 

Saul smiles against my lips, and I move to his neck. I nibble at his skin, my hands rubbing circles in Slash's thick thighs. Slash tilts his head back, his curls spilling over the steering wheel. He groans, his throat vibrating in my ear. 

I push my hands completely up Saul's skirt, my hands kneading at his cock through his boxers. He hisses, buckling his hips against my hand.

"Izzy, now is not the time to be a tease!" Slash speaks through gritted teeth. "Please, fucking wreck me!"

"Because you asked just so nicely." I dip my hand into Slash's boxers, pulling him loose. I slink my way under the driver's seat, situating under the wheel. I lift up Saul's skirt, take a deep breath, then wrap my mouth around his dripping cock, running my tongue over his head.

Slash cries out, his hands squeezing the seat. His nails dig into the leather for dear life. His long legs wrap around my neck, and I put more of him down my throat. After a bit, I take my mouth off his cock, and instead press my tongue to the inside of Slash's thigh. At this point, his legs are trembling. 

I take my head out from under his skirt and lick him off my lips. 

"Backseat, on your back."

Saul clambers for the backseat while I tug off my belt and pants. I join him, raising his skirt again. I slip off his boxers, taking a bobby pin from my hair to hold up his skirt. 

I climb between Saul's legs, rubbing my hard cock against his.

"You want me, baby?" I purr, my lips next to his ear. 

"Fuck yes, please!" Saul tilts his head back, his amber eyes glittering with lust. 

I take myself from my boxers and line myself up with Saul's entrance. Saul gasps as I thrust myself completely into him, and I feel a wave of lusy course through me. I keep trusting, making sure to hit Saul's sweet spot each time. 

I look at Saul's face, and I really fucking wish I hadn't. Small beads of tears rest in the corners of his eyes, his mouth open in an "O". His tongue hangs lazily off the side of his mouth, his eyes rolled up back into his head.

I quicken my pace, listening to Slash's screams and pants. I pull his torso up, and wrap my arms around his waist. He puts his arms around my neck, his head falling back again. I thrust harder and harder, my free hand working at Slash's cock. 

"Oh-oh, fuck, Iz!" Saul gasps, breathing heavily. "Fuck baby, make me cum!"

"Working on it, doll." I latch my lips back into Saul's neck, sucking at the skin. 

"Yes, baby! Oh, fuck yes!" Slash bites his lip, moaning loudly. "I'm almost there!"

I give him one final thrust, and Saul groans as he cums, covering my stomach in his mess. I fill him up with my own seed, slowly pulling out of him. Slash is a fucking mess, his curls sticking to his face with sweat.

"Holy fuck, you just ruled my world.." Saul giggles. "Now,.come cuddle with me for a sec?"

I shoot him a smile, chuckling to myself. He was too fucking cute..


End file.
